Lost Year
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A missing scene that I thought should have been at the start of Season 5, A Witches Tail. Piper and Phoebe deal with the one year anniversary of Prue's death


Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

**This was the idea in a chat with a friend and myself. We were a bit disappointed with no mention of a certain anniversary to Piper and Phoebe. So this is what I think could have happened the day before the season Premier. **

**Lost Year

* * *

**

She sat outside in the hammock as the sun looked down upon her. Her world had been such a whirlwind in the last few months, sitting like she was seemed like a rarity.

She had so much on her plate but she didn't care about any of them, as her mind twirled back to almost one year ago.

_'I'm scared, Piper. I'm really, really scared. She always took the lead. She was… she was our big sister. How are we supposed to go on without her? How are we supposed to go up against the Source without her?'_

The conversation she had with Piper in Prues room after the funeral played in her mind. "We did go up against him Prue. But you were there in our hearts." She wiped away a lone tear that was running down her cheek.

"Phoebe? Hey, there you are." Piper walked up to where Phoebe was sitting in the hammock.

"I was just going Piper. I'll be late for my interview." She got up and started back in the Manor.

Piper grabbed her arm as she passed by her. "Phoebe."

"Piper I'm late."

"No you're not. You're avoiding me. And your interview is tomorrow."

"Don't be silly, why would I ignore you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me that? And why are you out here crying?" Piper asked but she already knew the answer

"I was not. Look I really got go Piper." Phoebe tried to pulled away from her sister but Piper held tight.

"You could never hide the puffy eyes from me Phoebe. Spill." Piper said, as she took Phoebe and they both sat on the edge of the hammock.

Phoebe sat beside Piper not really sure if she was ready for what she had to say. What she needed to say. But the silence that hung between them was soon broken.

"I know you miss her honey. I do to." Piper said as she placed her arms over Phoebes shoulder letting her baby sister lean against her. Baby sister. It seemed funny now even after the year that she still looked to Phoebe as her baby sister even though they also now had Paige.

"I can't believe it was a year ago we had a house full of people. All saying goodbye. A year ago when I came back and you were sitting on the love seat in the solarium with Leo. You had been crying so much all you had left in you was heaves. But as soon as I saw you I knew what had happened. And I just crumbled to the floor." Phoebe felt her tears starting to build behind her eyes as she remembered when she found out about Prues death.

Piper sat and let her own tears fall. Had it really been a year already? Everything had happened so, fast she too couldn't believe it.

"I wonder if everything would have happened the way they had if she was still here."

"Well I'm pretty sure they would have. Grams always said things happen for a reason." Piper knew that Phoebe was referring to her marrying Cole and becoming the queen of the underworld.

"But they would have been different. She would have been here." Phoebe said as she turned into Piper. "It hurts so much. I can't let her go Piper." She cried as Piper held her in her arms.

Piper felt her own tears flowing freely. "So do I sweetie." Piper said as the two of them just cried and held each other.

--- ----

Leo looked out from the kitchen window as Paige came in the room.

"Hey Leo. How goes the nursery?"

"Not bad. I'm thinking of installing a window. Just not sure where yet." He said though not taking his eyes off his wife and sister-in-law.

Paige looked over his shoulder and saw her two sisters sitting in the hammock holding each other. "My god Leo, what's going on?" she asked as she started for the door, only to have Leo grab her arm and stop her.

"This is something they just need to do together Paige. I'm sure they will come to you when they are ready." He said giving her a knowing look.

Paige looked at her brother-in-law and soon realized what he was saying. She just turned back to the window and watched her older sister's cry.

--- ----

Piper wiped away her tears and took Phoebes hand in hers, "Come on. I think we both need to go somewhere."

"Piper."

"No arguing, come on."

Phoebe followed Piper, as she was lead back to the Manor. Reaching in she grabbed her keys and looked up at Leo, locking eyes for a brief moment. "We'll be back in a little while." She said before leading Phoebe out of the Manor and to her jeep.

* * *

Piper sat on the ground with Phoebe beside her. No words were needed as Phoebe leaned in to Piper as Piper wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Prue." Piper said as she placed the flowers in the inset vase in the ground.

"I love you too Prue. I Miss you so much." Phoebe repeated as she placed her own flowers in the vase. "Red for Love, Yellow for Friendship and Pink for Sisters. You will always be my big sister Prue." She finished as new tears threatened to fall again.

* * *

They sat that night on the couch curled up with each other. Leo was helping a charge and Paige was in the attic looking through the BOS.

"So big interview tomorrow hey Phoebs?"

"Yeah I'm so nervous."

"Why? You'll do great. Funny though."

"What?"

"I think you've become Prue. Miss _go to work and being responsible and all_. Who would have ever thought." Piper smiled at Phoebe.

Silence sat in the room with only the crackle of the fire to be heard.

"She's always here isn't she Piper."

"Always." she wrapped her arms around Phoebe. It was one of the hardest days they had to go through. That one-year day that marked Prues death. They had made it through together. As they would all the others to come.

"It isn't gonna get any less painful?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"No. But like today we will get through it together."

"And then we can tell my niece what a wonderful aunt she has in heaven."

"And here. I love you baby girl." Piper tightened her arms around her sisters.

"Love you to big Sis." Phoebe said returning the hug.

The fire was casting a soft glow on the two sisters.

"I Love you both." The voice said to them as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
